Blood View
by cristal gonzalez
Summary: Yuuki Zero.Kaname finds a lost kitten he named it yuuki but it disapears during his sleep and when he wakes up on the next afternoon he finds a human girl,who he later finds out is a vampire. will yuuki ever adjust to a human life and who will win her
1. Chapter 1prologue and ch2

Chapter 1- Prologue

As I opened my eyes for the first time, I saw mommy. Long whiskers, pink nose, and gray, black, and white striped fur. Pointy ears as well. After the fast weeks of no clue of where I lived, now I could see we lived in a box and the cry of my brothers and sisters let me know they could see now as well. I felt like exploring the outside of our home, but mommy kept on stressing the danger in doing so.

But as soon as they all fell asleep, I stepped out of our safety and into cold flakes the color white. It was so pretty out here. So I decided to search out more. I came to a stop, after minutes of walking, when I saw a beam of red light emit from this puddle of …water? I touched it and it was warm. I was thirsty so I took a sip and that's when everything flashed in my face in a re light and everything went black. For a moment there I felt extremely cold and weird in size, but just as suddenly, felt warm again.

*******

Chapter 2- Encountering a Stranger

Kaname was on his way to his dorm through a shortcut, since all the girls would probably jump him the 1st instant they looked at him. The snow was piling up quickly, and Headmaster Cross would probably have to cancel school for a couple of days until everything calmed down a bit. It was also getting very cold, even for him, a Pureblood.

As he walked on, he heard a cry of pain. He looked back and a beam of red light caught his attention. He followed it only to be led to a cat, white with patches of brown and black fur. He picked it up from the ground. He could tell it was a couple of weeks old.

"What are you doing out here in the cold weather…I'll call you Yuki, Kaname decided to call her. It was obvious it was a female kitten, and that it was going to need a home. Kaname tucked it into his pocket, it seemed to be asleep.

Once Kaname was in his room he placed the kitten on his bed, and since it seemed it was still asleep he went to his desk and finished up some work. Time went by real fast because before he knew it, it was morning already. He looked over at Yuki, she was still asleep. He decided to go take a quick shower. When he came out the kitten was still sleeping. Kaname got into bed with only his boxers and went to sleep, with the kitten right beside him.

***

That afternoon, Kaname woke up to a trembling movement. He opened his eyes. The room was dark because the room's windows were covered in thick curtains. He sat up on his elbows and looked down only to find a human girl with brown and black hair and pale skin on top of him. He immediately grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to question who she was, but then he saw her face. She had brown eyes, pink cheeks due to the coldness of the room, and she was whimpering and crying. He instantly regretted rough handling her like that and instantly let go of her. She was naked so he covered her up and tried comforting her.

"What's your name child?" Kaname Kuran asked in a gentle tone.

She started to weep, then sob.

"It's okay… umm, how did you get in here?" he asked.

She fell back on him and started to sob loudly. He didn't know what to do, but then he heard a knock at the door. "Kaname-Sama what-… I'm sorry to interrupt" he started to say, thinking something was going on with the both of them and was about to head out the room when Kaname stopped him.

"No-It's not what you think… I just woke up and she was here, I don't know who she is" Kaname tried to explain. He got out of bed and immediately turned his attention back to the girl.

"What's your name…" but still no response. She was kneeling on the bed with her hands between her legs and her head hung low. She was still whimpering and crying, but quietly now. He reached out to her but she only flinched and backed away from him all the way to the wall.

"…what are you going to do? Kaname-Sama, you can't let her stay here… the others… you should take her to Headmaster Cross. We could find out who she is… and she's probably hungry." Ichijo said "I'll go find her some clothes … I doubt you want everyone to know what has happened here, so I'll go buy her the clothes she needs." Ichijo added as he left the room, leaving both Kaname and the girl in an awkward moment.

Kaname kneeled beside the bed and tried to comfort her, until Ichijo came back.

"You have nothing to worry about, we're going to help you" and with that Kaname gave her a reassuring smile. She stopped crying and just stared at him.

They stayed like that for a while until her eyes started to flutter shut and then she fell sideways onto the bed. She looked worn out and tired. He covered her up and then he remembered about Yuki, the kitten. Where could the poor thing have gone? She looked an awful lot like this girl here… but it couldn't be. It would be impossible.

Ichijo cam in through the door snapping him out of his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mistrust

When I woke up that afternoon, I was terrified by my surroundings, but the warm body below me somehow comforted me. And then I looked at my…paw? No it wasn't mine, it was different. They were pale white; they were longer and different in size. I started to cry. I was afraid, what was I?

And then I felt myself being lifted off the warmth and saw a stranger, black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and then I started to whimper and cry more. I could see regret on his face when he grabbed me that way. I didn't understand anything. I was terrified by my surroundings. How did I get here? And then the memory, of the red light and warm water, came back to me. I fell back on the stranger with my head between his neck and shoulders, not caring if he was a stranger. Only wanting his comfort was my priority this second. And then I heard something nearby…open, I guessed. But I didn't stop crying even though the black haired stranger got off the … cushion and then he kneeled beside the bed and asked me more questions I had not paid any attention to. I also seemed to be covered in a blanket. I had no idea what they were talking about. The stranger that came through a wooden surface, I mean. The stranger had yellow hair, green eyes, a soft smile and looked like a gentle…stranger. They didn't look like kittens, so what were they? I just wanted to explore the outside of my home… I miss mommy. They were still talking, but I paid no attention to them and then the black haired stranger seemed to try and comfort me. Soon enough, though, I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"Kaname-sama, I have brought her clothes. I didn't know what her sizes were, so I kind of guessed… she's asleep" Ichijo stated as he spotted her on the far side of the bed, away from Kaname-sama.

"Yes, she both looked worn out and tired, or she fainted from hunger…I mean, she does look a little pale."

"I called Momo-san so she could dress the girl." Ichijo said as he let Amomoki Wakabi in through the door. "And you should probably get changed as well Kaname-sama" Ichijo added.

"Right" Kaname Kuran agreed.

"Don't you worry, when I get done with her, she's going to look like a doll" Momo said happily.  
"We just need her dressed, so we can take her to Kaien Cross and figure out who she is." Ichijo reminded Momo.

"I know, but there's no problem with her being dressed well" Momo explained happily.

Kaname grabbed himself a pair of clothes and went into the rest room to get dressed. Ichijo went out on the terrace and into the cold weather and snow. At this time of year it was okay for vampires like him and a pureblood like Kaname-sama to go out during the day, since the sun wasn't as bright in this winter season. Even so, the snow carried sorrowfulness throughout the air. It was a sorrow type of year.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Miss Leadings

After a few minutes passed by, Ichijo went back in the room. Momo-san had finished dressing the girl, and Kaname-sama was, too, waiting to take her to Head master Cross.

The unknown girl was wearing a short skirt with legwarmers beneath. She had on a long sleeved white blouse, and a jacket on it. She had a cute pair of brown boots on, and a warm white hat, and white gloves. All her clothes were white, except for her pink legwarmers and brown boots.

"You bought her everything in white?" Kaname stated bewildered.

"Yeah, I thought she might look cute with them" Ichijo said.

"And she does" Momo agreed.

"Did she even wake up while you dressed her?" Kaname asked of Momo.

"not at all Kaname-sama."

Kaname went to the young girl, who was sprawled over the bed, and he checked her pulse. His eyes suddenly went wide with surprise.

"She's some kind of vampire…and she didn't pass out form tiredness, but from weakness. Come on, the both of you. We need to get her to Head master Cross. Now!" Kaname ordered as he carried the youngling and jumped right off from the terrace. Who knew how long she'd been without blood, he just doesn't know why he didn't sense her vampire self sooner. He covered her up tightly to protect her from the cold.

When they got to Head master Cross's house, more like a mansion, he knocked loudly on the front door. Unfortunately, Zero Kiryuun was there to answer it. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, looking at the young vampire still in the Purebloods arms.

Kaname and the others went inside going around him. Head master Cross came running down from the stairs.

"To what do I pay this visit to…?" Cross stopped acting silly and suddenly became still as he spotted the young child.

"She needs blood. We don't know who she is or where she came from. She just… well she was in Kaname-sama's bedroom and she was crying. She was also… nude." Ichijo said as Head master brought some tablets and place them in a glass of water, making instant blood.

"She looks about 16 years of age in human years. Here, place her on the couch" Cross ordered as they did as he asked.

He placed the glass to her mouth, but she still didn't drink. "Here, use this" Momo suggested, giving him a crimson cube. "It contains some of the strongest blood supplements. It will fill her up good" she added, handing over the cube.

Head master Cross place the cube in the blood. It made it thicker and redder. He placed it to her mouth once more, successful it was, for she slowly opened her eyes, but she refused to drink the blood, and roughly turned her head away. "Drink" Cross ordered nicely. She stood up in a sit up position on the edge of the couch, away from him, and just stared at all of them in bewilderment. Her sight stopped on Zero's sympathetic and confused gaze. Head master Cross tried making her drink once again, and even though she thought it smelled delicious, she backhanded the glass, tossing it across the floor and breaking it.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **_**A Definite Refusal**_

Zero was aghast at the young vampires' rejection towards the blood. She looked confused and scared to death. She stood up off the couch on wobbly legs and ran across the living room towards him, the one who had no interest in her, and hid behind him. Zero didn't know what to do, so he simply backed away from her, leaving her standing alone, and now weeping. His heart ached for her. He remembered a time when he didn't know what to do himself. He'd never had anyone. He was turned a vampire at the age of 12. He had spent years of hatred and sadness all alone, Head Master Cross had always tried cheering him up, but it never worked. At least not on him.

And now this young vampire would have to die… by his hands. He hated vampires and he hated himself, yet he had never killed himself for he felt that humans shouldn't be left alone to die by the hands of vampires. He had lost count of the deaths of them years ago, when he stopped caring.

"Child, if you do not drink this blood, you will die" Head Master said in a sad tone.

Zero decided to ignore the scene and went upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kaname approached her quickly and took hold of her arms, pinning them across the wall and stared deeply into her eyes even though she struggled to break free. He took control of her mind only to be blocked by a thick brick wall. She screamed and struggled to break free of his grasp, but he simply wouldn't give up. Kaname bit his wrist, drawing blood to his mouth and then he placed his mouth against hers, forcing her to drink it. And she did just that, closing her eyes at the delectable taste that brought her to a state of euphoria. She fell against him from the giddiness.

"There was no other choice" Kaname told the others "Mind control doesn't seem to work on her" he added and they all nodded in agreement.

"Listen, I think there's more to this child than we think."Kaname started. "I found this kitten yesterday, the color of this girl's hair, out in the snow. I took it in and named her Yuuki… I was going to keep her. She hadn't woken up and slept beside me on, the bed… I think this child is the kitten" Kaname said, also explaining the details of the red beam of light.

"If that's so, that means being human is all new to her. We have to find her family, figure out where they were living" Head Master Cross suggested.

"Is it okay if you keep her here and teach her all she needs to know?" Ichijo asked Head Master Cross.

"Of course. I'll adopt her" Cross stated happily. "I'll bring the papers over as soon as we get back" Momo said cheerfully.

"Wait. You're going to keep her as your daughter and if the opportunity comes at me, I'll take it." He explained.

"You have nothing to worry about… come back anytime. And remember, classes are canceled early this December, so they'll be open again in March. Head Master Cross added as they exited the house.

"Come little one, we have much to do tomorrow so you'll need all the rest you can get. And don't mind Zero, he's just a bully." Head Master said a pout.

"What are you talking about… she can't stay here, she's a blood sucking-"

Head Master Cross immediately covered up Zero's mouth and looked at him with a serious gaze. "She's all alone and she has nowhere to go… she's staying with us." Cross ordered.

Zero got to the restroom and slammed it behind him. This was going to be a mistake…he'd make sure of it. Tonight, Zero thought

**please review all these chapters so i get some inspiration and write the next chapters..._**


	5. Chapter 6

By: Cristal Gonzalez

**Chapter 6**- _**Unwanted Turn Of Events**_

"Kaname wanted me to ask you if you could call her Yuuki." Momo said. As ordered by Head Master Cross, the others, Kaname, Ichijo, were not to come back until Yuuki had her full rest.

"Yuuki Cross… that is a cute name… HER NAME SHALL BE YUUKI CROSS!!" Head Master said loud enough for even Zero to hear.

"Yay!" Momo said happily "Kaname-sama will be so happy you agreed with him!"

They both laughed like crazy idiots.

"…where is she anyways?" Momo asked.

"In her bedroom catching some rest." Cross said happily. "And I figure this is all the paperwork I'll need for now Momo-san. I appreciate you coming over to help and all, but you know how Zero gets when one of you comes over." Cross said as he led Momo-san to the door.

"I understand, Bye!" she said happily, exiting the house.

Kaien Cross stopped being happy and suddenly went serious. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let's just hope Zero understands."

Later that day, Cross informed Zero about his adoptions and what was to come; he ended up jumping out the 2 story room window and running a way to his secret hide out. Of course, he knew where it was at. The stable at the barn nearby. He loved visiting his horse friend, Lilith. He'd just need time. In fact, he looked as if he'd accepted it. He usually reacted to things very roughly and harshly, he seemed to have taken this only as a burden.

Head Master Cross got back to his desk and finished up the rest of his work.

***

I lay now in, what they called a bed, with my eyes staring at the…ceiling, they called it. I was still afraid of these…people? I was timid of these people as well. Somehow, I knew they looked at me with sympathy and sincerity. As my mind started to focus furthermore I started to realize that there was a hum in my head. It whispered to me knowledge. It told me to not worry that my family was in a better place now. And that even though I'd never see them again, they were with me in my heart and spirit. They'd always look after me.

But those words wouldn't stop me or my sorrow form spreading throughout me. If they were no longer alive, then that meant I had no home or family. Yet I somehow felt as if I belonged here. When the Momo-san, she called herself, brought me up the …stairs, she called them, she said "Don't you worry Yuuki-chan, I'll teach you everything you need to know about us girl vampires tomorrow afternoon okay?" I didn't understand her meaning, but I knew, since she said it happily, she was cheering me up. And I automatically smiled.

I hoped that one day, I would learn to trust these people.

(10:58 p.m.)

Zero looked at the vampire…Yuuki Cross. He didn't care if she was Kaien Cross's daughter. He was going to just end her life, everyone was better off with less vampires in the world. He slowly and quietly approached the bed, careful of making unnecessary noises, vampires were known to have great hearing…eyesight and much more, he should know. He was one of them after all.

He gripped the knife at his side tightly; sweat dripping from his now damp forehead. He looked at her. She slept so peacefully. But he had to do it. He raised the knife high above his head ready to plunge it into her heart…

* * *

the only thing keeping me writing are your reviews_

please REVIEW!!! ;)


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- A Sweet Comfort**

**'Something is wrong; very wrong… open your eyes Yuuki, quickly**!' someone inside her head ordered of her. And she did as is asked-

-Only to find a person with a weapon high above his head…ready to plunge it into…** 'Your heart'** it spoke again.

I started to cry, so I immediately launched myself at him, knocking us both to the ground simultaneously. **'Tell him** "please don't" **maybe he'll leave you alone Yuuki' **the voice in her head said once more.

"P-p-plea-please… d-don't" Yuuki said in a broken soft voice.

Zero didn't understand what was going on. He was going to kill her, yet she jumped him telling him to please don't….please don't kill her? He tried looking at her eyes, but it was hard to do so when she had her face buried in shirt. "Get the hell off me" He said in a cold harsh voice. She didn't though. So he pushed her off and immediately stood up, leaving her curled up on the floor, sobbing.

**'…its okay Yuuki, I'll help you adjust to this new life. I'm here even if they're not'** the voice tried assuring her.

Zero exited the room aghast at how his heart warmed for her. He didn't want anything to do with vampires and he didn't want anything to do with her. It was probably best to avoid her from now on.

***

**'Don't cry Yuuki, please don't cry…go on to bed and get yourself some sleep. I'll alert you if something bad is about to happen' **the voice in her head said very gently and soothing that she had the need to oblige. And when she got in bed, she felt really tired once again, and drifter off to sleep.

**'Yuuki, wake up. You adopted dad is here, remember. He's going to teach you amazing things and how to speak English' **and with that, she awoke slowly and lazily. _'Can't you just imprint it on my life?'_ Yuuki asked. **'…I don't know, I'm not supposed to assist you. Your new family is supposed to do so.'** It said. _'Can you at least teach me the basics, like walking, and saying short sentences the right way?'_ she asked. **'…I don't know I'll try. I'm warning you though. It might hurt a bit. That's why I can't put it in your brain all at once because it could really hurt you.' **The voice said. **'Here goes'** it added.

Yuuki waited a couple of seconds, thinking that the voice was kidding, until she felt a throbbing amount of pain in her head so intense, that she could smell a metallic scent. She was bleeding from her nose. Yuuki instinctively cried out in pain, probably waking up Zero and Head Master in doing so. She grabbed at her face from the agony and thought it would never end until everything suddenly turned quiet in her head and mind. She couldn't feel the voice, yet it spoke as if it was in the room. "I am in the room Yuuki…the knowledge you have now seems to have hurt really bad. Let's not try it again"

Yuuki turned over and saw…a young man…about her age, 16. He looked more like…18. His name was…Shiki Senri, pale skin, blue eyes. Short spiky, hazel hair. And he was a full head taller than her. He gave her a gentle smile. '_But- how?'_Yuuki asked over to him in her mind.

"I don't know…" Shiki walked over to her and sat down besides her. She had sat up in surprise. He brought her to him and gave her a soft, warm, and gentle hug, stroking her hair while doing so. "You don't have to worry about a thing Yuuki-sama, I'm here for you now…in person. You can speak now too, but I think you'll have a few difficulties.

"I love you so much Yuuki-sama, even if it's been just a few hours. You remind me so much of my little sister, Rima, may she rest in peace. They were still embracing in a tight hug.

"I l-love…" Yuuki couldn't finish responding for the door burst open, Head Master entering the room. Shiki instantly disappeared; all that was left of him was a thin fog in his form.

"Yuuki-chan! What's wrong?" he said in a panicked tone. Then, when he spotted the blood running down her nose, rushed over to her to inspect. Somehow though, she didn't feel threatened by his presence. So she let him probe her head and face. And suddenly she felt Shiki right beside her, on the opposite side of Head Master Cross, comforting her.

"Come on…okay?" he asked, sure she would panic, but she didn't. Yuuki nodded in reply.

Once Head Master Cross finished wiping the blood away, he showed her a large selection of clothes, which he informed were hers. I looked at them in surprise; they all looked pretty and cute. We took them up to my room where he let me pick out a pair and he exited the room, telling me to change into them. But I simply stared at them clueless of what to do. Shiki came into focus from his foggy form. "I'm guessing you need help?" he said in a gentle tone.

* * *

I just wish you ppl would review more ofter(sob)...i mean come on, only 5 reviews :0 i should just focus on my other stories or homework..

you know that feeling you get when someone review?(pouts) WELL....: WHAT THE HELL!!! final chance ppl..it's not so hard to do so....(says in annoyance)


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The Sorrow Snow**

"Y-yes…I have k-knowledge o-of the c-clothes, b-b-but…" and I didn't finish that sentence for I went to the bed and threw myself at it, now lying face down on it.

"What's wrong, you have knowledge of the clothes but don't know how to put them on?" he asked her question himself.

"Y-yes…but n-not only t-t-that, don't…know…how to…speak…right" Yuuki said, finally realizing that if she paused in between words, she could think of the words better before she spoke them.

Shiki approached her and sat beside her legs, patting them "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you just have to get used to the language. And don't worry I'll tell you what to do and I'll help you. Here put these on first" he said, handing over a thin undershirt and underwear.

She stood up off the bed and was going to ask him one more thing, but he was nowhere in sight, so she took off her clothes and put on the new shirt and underwear. As soon as she had those on, she called for Shiki and it worked, for he appeared beside her and grabbed the long sleeved white shirt and white leggings and skinny jeans and gently pushed them towards her. I wrinkled my nose, "I…don't like…the color, and it's so…so-so t-the s-same…as…yesterday." She said very slowly. With a flick of his hand, Shiki turned the clothes pink. I shook my head: blue, nope, black…yes. I nodded in agreement. He told me to raise my hands high above my head and simply slipped on the shirt. He told me to place my hand on his shoulder to balance myself and told me to lift on leg. And then the other and now I had warm leggings on. Next were the jeans, which I easily slipped on myself. I smiled at my success. Shiki smiled as well. "You even smile like her…" he said as he gave me another one of those big warm hugs. He smelled of…roses. I knew what roses were now, "s-smile…like…who?" I found myself asking against his chest in a muffled voice, so I stepped back a step and looked at his shiny eyes. "My little sister, as I said before. Her name was Rima. She was a part of a council called Blood View, such as I. but I cannot say more, I've said enough as it is" he said in a monotone. "Here, put these on." He added, handing her some socks and winter boots. And I obeyed.

"Yuuki? Are you doing okay? Are you done?" Headmaster Cross asked from behind the closed door.

Shiki nodded. "Y-yes" Yuuki said, putting on her boots, finally. Head Master came inside, just as Shiki turned into a shimmering light only I could see. "W-what…a-are we…going to do?" I asked unsure of his happiness. "Well. First of all were going outside to see the beautiful white snow and I'm going to show you my school, Cross Academy. So put on a scarf, a hat, and some warm gloves. "He said leaving the room to go downstairs. Yuuki saw Shiki follow after her, so she put on her added clothes and left, assured of her safety.

When they all went outside, Headmaster, Yuuki, and the hazy feature of Shiki, they felt the cold wind on their faces and Yuuki finally saw the snow in a better view than as a cat. It was beautiful…her eyes wandered everywhere. She was content.


End file.
